1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device capable of notching the ends of two different shapes or two different size metal or plastic pipes and tubes so that they may be fitted to the sides of other pipes or tubes, without interchanging the tool and die combination.
2. Description of Related Art
Pipe and tube notchers are known in the art. However, known pipe or tube notchers generally incorporate features that allow for the notching of a specific shape and size. If a different shape or size is required, either a second press or other hydraulic means of punching the shape is necessary or the punch and die block needs to be disassembled and interchanged with an appropriate sized and shaped punch and die block.
Known related art includes a hand operated portable device depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 2,765,848 to Bakula, and the tube cutting apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 3,143,018 to Everett. Other known related art tube or pipe cutters and notchers include U.S. Pat. No. 2,776,003 to Koster, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,153,360 and 3,180,196 to Coulon, U.S. Pat. No. 3,234,838 to Faull, U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,422 to Williams, U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,760 to Kingsley, U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,384 to Nakatsuji, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,154 to Vernacchio.
None of the devices in the above references solve the problem of eliminating the need for an additional press or the need for disassembling the punch and die block and interchanging a different size or shaped punch and die combination whenever two different size or shaped pipes and tubes are being worked-on in the field. For example, it is very common that a fabricator at a construction site may be cutting and mating pipe segments to form a railing wherein 11/4 inch pipe and 11/2 inch pipe are being used. An object of the present invention would provide a device which has the capability of notching both sizes, thereby saving fabrication time and associated construction costs.